Suspicions of Kallen Kozuki
by Yukitlolxxx
Summary: Kallen saw what happened at Kamine island and decided she would find out if Lelouch was Zero and goes to his house to find the Zero suit and confirm her doubts.But in Lelouch's house, she meets... Please R&R and thanks for reading! My second fanfic story.
1. Chapter1

"Hmm….." Kallen wondered. "It can't be! Nope! Lelouch absolutely cannot be Zero! He's too weak to be Zero! But then again, Zero does absolutely nothing but give orders! So, could it be?" Kallen had just saw Suzaku split Zero's mask with a bullet and saw what appeared to be Lelouch Lamperouge's face. She was beginning to suspect that Zero was in fact Lelouch. But the questions she had been asking herself since the time she got back to Ashford Academy were totally unanswerable. The, she finally decide that she would uncover the truth.

Kallen snuck into the home of Lelouch through the window of his apartment in Ashford Academy. It just happened then that Sayoko was asleep at the point of time Kallen "broke in" in to the apartment. She ransacked Lelouch's cupboard trying to find a Zero suit that would prove that Lelouch was Zero. She actually hoped to find nothing though as that would prove that his friend was not the masked terrorist Zero that aims to destroy Britannia. "Holy god! What the hell is this!" She screamed while lifting up a pair of dirty white panties that smelled of Pizza. "Ewww…." cried Kallen. She hated Pizza. There was also a stain of blood on the cloth. "Oh my god! Don't tell me Lelouch is Bisexual! This explains why he is so horny around Suzaku! Although this doesn't prove Lelouch is Zero, it proves Lelouch is in fact a Bisexual! How, Kallen Kozuki! How could you ever fall in love with a Bisexual!" Kallen cried.

All this noise Kallen was making made C.C. come out of the bathroom. "Who the hell is there making so much noise! Oh my gosh! Don't tell me it's the Pizza Delivery guy! God, I gotta get outta here and get my Pizza! Kallen's heart skipped a beat when she heard this. "Oh no!" she thought. "C.C. has heard me! What do I do! What do I do!"


	2. Chapter 2

At this moment, C.C. opened the door and saw Kallen. "It's only you Kallen. And I thought it was the Pizza Delivery guy crying because of the sore legs he had while waiting for me to come up of the bathroom. So tell me Kallen, why were you crying?"

Kallen held up the pair of panties and cried, "Lelouch is bisexual! Look at the blood stain here!"

C.C.'s eyes widened when she saw the pair of panties. "What the hell are you doing with my panties!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, these are your panties?" she said.

"Well duh! I don't think Lelouch likes pizza very much anyway."

Kallen took a sniff at the pair of panties. "Are you mental! Sniffing my panties like that." cried C.C. as she snatched the piece of clothing away. Suddenly, C.C. noticed something. "Why are you in here, anyway?" C.C. said.

Kallen slapped her head. "You only noticed now?"

"And what's wrong with that?" C.C. replied sarcastically.

"Nothing much, actually. Anyway, my main purpose here is to uncover the truth about Lelouch being Zero. Do you know anything about it?" Kallen said.

"DING-DONG" The doorbell rang.

"Wait a moment!" C.C. shouted while running down to the door. "The pizza delivery guy is here!"

Kallen waited for a while.

One Pizza Delivery later…

C.C. came back up to the room. "Sorry. Pizza is more important than what we're talking about right now. Where were we at again?" C.C. said while taking a bite out of her pepperoni pizza XL.

"The part about whether you know anything about Lelouch being Zero." Kallen replied.

"Oh, right. I can tell you that Lelouch is Zero." C.C. continued explaining everything to Kallen. About the geass power, where Kallen suddenly shot up from her chair at that point and cried "Oh yes! Lelouch and Suzaku were talking about it. C.C. didn't care about the interruption and continued her story, or rather Lelouch's story. When the story ended, all the dots seemed to connect.

"So that's how it was!" Kallen said. "Wait a moment, the last time I saw Lelouch was with Suzaku… Oh no! He's in danger!" screamed Kallen.

"Don't worry," C.C. assured. "I'm sure he won't die. After all, Suzaku was once his friend right? He won't be so heartless as to kill him." Kallen felt a lot more relieved. Suddenly, C.C. accidentally dropped some Pizza on Kallen's skirt.

"Arghh…" screamed Kallen. "Get this piece of pizza of me. It stinks!"

C.C. looked surprised. "How could anyone hate pizza!" she said.

"Well, I'm telling you Pizza sucks. It's absolutely worst food in the world." Kallen exclaimed.

"Why you…." C.C. cried and lunged at Kallen.

EPIC CATFIGHT!

THE END


	3. Thanks for Reading!

THANK YOU FOR READING THE STORY!


End file.
